In the automotive industry, durability and aesthetic appeal are always important goals which drive the designer/engineer. This is especially true of vehicle door structures, which produce functional benefits, while also possessing visually appealing styling and shape. That being said, vehicle door structures experience significant wear and tear due to frequent uses as well as road conditions. For instance, the vehicle door structure is subject to road debris and dirt, as well as rusting, etc. This road debris may be additionally problematic, because of the gap between the vehicle door structure and the vehicle body, which must be properly sealed. Due to these detrimental effects, the durability of the door structure, especially at the lower portions of the door structure, as well as the aesthetic appearance of the door structure, may be affected.
Accordingly, there is a need for vehicle door structures and components thereof, which increase the performance of the door structures while maintaining aesthetic appeal.